Our research objective is to study secretion in insect tissues as it is related to reproduction. Cockroaches of different reproductive behavior have been selected as model systems. We are comparing viviparous Diploptera punctata with ovoviviparous Pycnoscellus surinamensis in a study of the mechanism and control of secretion by material tissues and uptake and utilization of the secretions by the embryos. Parellel morphological and biochemical analyses are made using electron microsocpy, incorporation of radioactively labeled precursors, and experimental manipulation of animals both surgically and with inhibitors.